Builder of the Toa Canisters
The "Builder of the Toa Canisters" is an unnamed Av-Matoran. Biography "The Builder" was created by the Great Beings to assist in the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. Before the awakening of Mata Nui, he and the other Av-Matoran left their homeland under the Southern Continent to colonize Karda Nui. During the colonization, the Avohkah menaced the Matoran but the Toa Mata were soon called to deal with the threat. Before the Energy Storms began, "The Builder" was sent to inform Tren Krom that Mata Nui was ready to assume his destined role as protector and caretaker of the Matoran Universe. As a result of the encounter with Tren Krom, the Matoran was driven insane. Prior to the construction of the barrier preventing Elemental beings of Light to pass through, "The Builder" was sent to Karzahni to be repaired. After his mask was taken by the tyrant Karzahni, his existence and name were eventually forgotten by all, including himself. Karzahni did not even remember him or where he came from, but chose to permit him to stay so long as he stayed out of the ruler's sight. In Karzahni, the Builder built Toa Canisters, earning his namesake. When Jaller, Hahli, Hewkii, Nuparu, Matoro, and Kongu ventured to Karzahni, they encountered "The Builder", by which point, he had become as all Karzahni Matoran eventually were: a beaten, filthy, battered husk. Upon their meeting, he informed the Matoran about the Toa Canisters that were stored in Karzahni, but inadvertently also made Karzahni aware of them. He was with the other Matoran when Karzahni cast a vision of the death of Mata Nui via his Kanohi Olisi. As the others were escaping, "The Builder" refused to go with them. Karzahni was momentarily furious at him, but eventually forgot about him, allowing the Matoran to live in relative peace. Before the Toa Nuva destroyed Karzahni, this Matoran was sent to Metru Nui along with the rest of the former slaves. When the Great Spirit Robot was damaged beyond repair and Teridax was defeated by Mata Nui, "The Builder" and the other surviving Matoran of Metru Nui, made a mass exodus to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Abilities & Traits As an Av-Matoran, the "Builder of the Toa Canisters" has the natural reflex ability to change the perceived color of his armor, helping to keep his elemental affiliation secret. He also has the power to channel bolts of Light through his hands or tools. He can furthermore access an unknown secondary power while in physical contact with a Toa or Makuta, as well as having the capacity to share his memories with them. The "Builder of the Toa Canisters" has unfortunately been rebuilt by Karzahni into a significantly weaker form and retains various injuries including a badly twisted leg and he was driven insane by the visage of Tren Krom, and remains so. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' (First Appearance) *''Federation of Fear'' (Not Mentioned by Name) Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran